Ninjas and Vampires
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Sabrina, the blood demon of the Blade clan joins forces with Alucard and the Hellsing Organization. Two monsters that become more powerful the more blood they consume, together. Can they, along with Seras and their other allies put a stop to the evil Millennium and how will the Neo Nazis respond to their new threat? Let's find out. Rated M because it's Hellsing, come on.


On a mountain top in Japan, Ryu Blade sensed a great evil beginning to brew. "It is time." He said, turning around and looking down at the small figure before him, a 10 year old girl with waist-length dark blue hair and red eyes, dressed in blood red ninja garb kneeling before him. "The Hominus Nocturna. Vampires. They're amassing in great numbers outside of Liverpool. They spill and drink the blood of humans. Let's see how they like it. Go, my daughter." He told her.

"It will be done." Sabrina Blade complied, getting up and leaving.

* * *

At the same time, in the Hellsing Manor, a 12 year old Integra sat in her office as Alucard stood before her. "Alucard. We've had reports of a vampire cult forming in the outskirts of Liverpool. Reports say they've been luring in the homeless with promises of food and shelter, then turning them into vampires and expanding their numbers by the dozens each night. Soon, they'll have nothing short of an army and will take over Liverpool. You are to ensure this DOES NOT happen." She instructed.

Alucard, however, didn't seem too keen on the idea. "Mmhmm. Yeah. Right. Well, sorry to put a damper on that, but I have things to do." He said, turning his back and starting to leave.

Integra growled a bit, but restrained herself, having learned from two years of dealing with the sarcastic vampire on how to handle him when he doesn't do what she orders. "Really? What a shame. Tonight seems like a perfect night for you to go for a walk." She said, Alucard's eyes snapping open in surprise... and excitement. "But, if you have things to do, I completely understand." She said.

"Alright, then! I'm off! I'll be sure to pick you up something nice on the way back! Maybe a pack of those candy cigarettes you love so much!" He said, walking out.

* * *

Sabrina left the Blade temple, walking to the edge of a cliff and jumping off. A couple of large slits appeared in her back, blood coming out of the openings and taking form, bursting through the back of her shirt and taking the form of two blood red dragon wings, which she took to the sky with. In a mere half hour, she was at the destination her father had given her. It was an abandoned warehouse, practically falling apart, but it would serve as an inconspicuous base of operations for those of ill intentions. She stopped in front of the lowered door, took a deep breath and sighed, before her hands bubbled and turned to blood, changing shape into a massive pair of claws she used to punch through and tear open the metal door. At first, the place appeared to be empty, before no less than a hundred vampires suddenly appeared and surrounded her guns drawn.

"Who the hell are you?! And how did you get in here?!" One taller (6'4") and more muscular vampire (Big Barry size) asked. He had to be the leader.

"My name is Sabrina Blade, of the Blade clan. A clan of demons that protect humans from supernatural threats, such as demons, angels, aliens... or vampires." She started, causing most of them to back up nervously, she was only 10, but she was also a demon and... "As for the how, I think that's pretty self explanatory." She said, holding up her massive claws, before looking back at the door.

"Waste her!" The leader shouted.

 **Background Music: "Ready to Die" by Andrew W.K**

"I wouldn't-" She started. Too late, they all began to shoot at her. She merely sighed again, her body turning blood red, looking completely like a liquid, the bullets passing through her as if she were water, sending ripples through her body, but no more damage beside that while the bullets passed through her and flew into one of the many other vampires surrounding her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" You idiots are shooting each other!" The leader shouted, running away to the back of the warehouse. "Try something else! Just kill her!" He shouted, sealing himself in a room in the back.

Roughly 20 of them had fallen by the time they had to reload, at which point Sabrina rushed forward, cleaving 5 of them in half, before turning into a puddle, sliding around the feet of 5 more of them, before a small army of tentacles appeared, wrapping around them and crushing their bodies, rendering them immobile, but not killing them. However, the end of the tentacles became piranha heads,tearing off chunks of flesh and ripping them to shreds. "The fuck!? She's made of blood!" One of the other vampires screamed.

"Then let's fucking drink her!" Another one shouted, diving onto the puddle after his comrades were devoured and attempting to lap up some of the blood.

"Bad move." Sabrina's voice could be heard bubbling from the puddle. Suddenly, the vampire screamed as he began to dissolve away into the blood.

"Whoa, what the hell!?" One of them called out.

"Ever heard of acidosis? It's when your blood becomes too acidic... and eats through your flesh." She explained, the puddle lunging and spreading out to cover and melt through 8 more, a shark fin then forming in the middle of the puddle as it skimmed towards another vampire, who tried to run away as the fin sank down into the puddle. Then a great red shark breached from the puddle chomping down on the vampire and landing back in the puddle, disappearing along with the vampire.

"What the fuck is this little bitch?!" One of them screamed.

"I don't know man, but this is freaking me out!" Another one said nervously.

"Bitch? That's not very nice to say to a young lady." Sabrina's voice said as the puddle began to spin as if it were a whirlpool, approaching the vampires that insulted her.

"Oh, my god! Let's get out of here!" They screamed, making a break for the door along with 3 others, but a small bubble came from the whirlpool and flew to the door faster than the vampires could reach it, hitting the door and completely covering it, becoming as hard as steel.

"Oh, what the hell?!" The one who called her a bitch demanded, pounding on the door, before turning around as the whirlpool grew, but became thinner, turning back into Sabrina, her hands turning back into giant claws as she spun and once again cleaved the 5 vampires in half.

"Screw it, rush her!" One of them screamed.

"Yeah! She can't kill all of us!" Another screamed.

"Oh, how wrong you are." She said, her weapons of choice, her Neko-Te talons, Ragespike. She rushed in and slashed through one of them, ripping him in half, before stabbing the next one at speeds of a blur. She smirked as she counted over 500 holes in his body from her weapons. One of them tried to punch her, but she held her hand out in front of her face with her fingers curled, the vampire's hand hitting her talons, causing him to scream as his hand broke and his knuckles that hit the talons leaking large amounts of blood from small fine cuts. She then reached out and grabbed hs head, impaling it and draining all the blood from his body into the talons and her body as well.

"Those ain't no normal little claws! What are those?!" One of them demanded.

"Indeed, they aren't. These are called Ragespike. With each drop of blood that gets on them, they become harder and sharper. At this point, with how much blood they've had on them, well..." She explained, manipulating the blood in her body to take her from a 4'4" to his height of 5'6", reaching forward and gently putting her finger on the back of his head and going upwards, forwards and downwards to the bottom of his chin in a straight line. Everyone was confused for a moment, until the poor bastard's head suddenly split completely open.

"Oh, Jesus! We can't stop her! Let's get the hell out of here!" One of them screamed as they all ran past her, desperately banging on the door she still had covered in steel-like blood, before she sighed.

"Fine. I was getting bored having to take you all down in little groups, anyway." She said, holding her hand out. The blood wall started to come down peacefully, before suddenly pouring down like a waterfall, engulfing all of the remaining vampires and dissolving them in blood that rivaled a Xenomorph's blood in acidic... ness. I don't know.

 **End Music**

Sabrina smirked at a job well done, drawing all the spilled blood into her and absorbing it into herself. "Ahh, just what a growing girl needs. Just one more helping now." She said, heading towards the backroom. She tried to open it, but found it was tightly locked. She pushed on it just a little, but found it was heavily reinforced. "Impressive. I'd even guess it'd even hold up to a tank barreling into it. Good thing I have the universal key." She said, becoming a puddle of blood again and sliding under the door, reforming in the room, where the boss awaited her with a minigun.

"You may have held up against a bunch of pistols, but let's see what this baby can do to you!" He said, starting it up.

"Or, what I can do to it." She said, swinging her hand. Six bubbles of blood came out and flew into the barrels of the minigun, expanding and jamming them, rendering it useless.

"Ah, no! Dammit! I won't die to a little girl!" He shouted, rushing in, grabbing her, lifting her to his head level and chomping down on her neck. However, this didn't even seem to faze her.

"You know, it's annoying how many people try that. Hell, some people have seen me dissolve people that tried to eat me, then try it themselves, as if for some reason, it'll work out any better if THEY do it instead." She said in annoyance. Suddenly, the vampire felt that instead of drinking her blood his blood was flowing out of his body and into hers. He tried desperately to pull away, but it felt like tiny hands insider her neck had an iron grip on his teeth sunk into it and refused to let go. In fact, there were. Just under Sabrina's skin, she turned a couple of blood cells into hands to grab and hold onto the teeth, preventing him from pulling them out. All he could do was scream until every last drop of blood in his body left him and went into her, leaving him a shriveled up prune of a corpse. She sighed as she pulled herself out of the vampire's grip. "There. Now I can go home and take a bath. Who knows where these freaks have been. Why did I think it was a good idea to let that guy touch me? Pause tho." She shivered as she turned back into a puddle of blood and sank back under the door.

* * *

Alucard approached the building and looked curiously at the destroyed door. "Huh. Seems like someone got here before me." He said, before his expression darkened. "I better not have missed a damn thing!" He snapped, before rushing in and jumping through the hole in the door, Cassul drawn in his right hand while he readied his phone in his left, hitting random on his song list to make an entrance, before sighing, first because all of the vampires he'd been told about were laying mutilated on the ground, second because his phone played "The tide is high" instead of a badass song he could kill people to. "Goddammit. Looks like I missed the party after all. Weird none of the bodies have any blood coming from them, though. Oh well, now I guess I'll just go home and have a bowl of my favorite cereal, Count Chocula-" He started, before Sabrina came out of nowhere and decapitated him with a katana made out of blood.

"Another one, huh? Well, they WERE making an army, I shouldn't be surprised they had a few more up their sleeves." She said.

"Yeah, no. I'm not with them. I came here to kill them. then imagine my surprise that when I get here, all my victims are already dead and then some brat comes out of nowhere and cuts my head off." Alucard said as his head turned to a cloud of darkness and flew back onto his shoulders, turning back to normal.

"What the hell?! What kind of vampire are you?!" She demanded, readying her claws.

"The fuck-mothering kind." He said, pointing Cassul at her.

 **Background Music: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

Sabrina avoided this bullet and rushed in at Alucard, dodging any other bullet he threw at her and slashing at him with her claws, sending blood flying everywhere and ripping off chunks at a time from his body, but this barely fazed him, only angering her as she saw the blood and pieces come back to him. He threw a punch at her, but she turned red and shiny like metal, Alucard's fist breaking as it hit her face. She then jumped and threw a kick, sending him flying across the warehouse and smashing him into the brick wall. "Damn! What are they putting in these kid's food nowadays!? Hell, she might even be stronger than me... In this form..." He said.

She appeared in front of him in an instant and once again clawed and tore at him, getting more and more blood on Ragespike and making them deadlier, but beyond that, she was doing nothing to him. He freed himself from the wall and managed to fire Cassul at her, blasting her back, her face reforming after she came to a stop. "Whoa... That gun can actually damage me. I'll have to step it up, then." She said, creating blood armor over her garb.

"Well, well, this fight is actually turning out to be fun. You're one of the first for a while now that have actually hurt me. But can you keep going after this?" He asked creating a strange rectangle in his hands, shadows moving around him and eyes appearing everywhere in those shadows, his clothes turning into a black leather jumper. "Releasing restraint to level one." He said. Suddenly, the shadows besides Alucard became a massive hound that rushed at her.

"Huh. That's cool. I can do that, too." She said, blood coming from her feet and becoming a large puddle in front of her, which rose up into a 3-headed hydra, the hound slamming into its body and biting into it, causing it to screech in pain, before its 3 heads chomped down on the hound, pushing it back, raking it with its claws.

"Impressive. I can't remember the last time any of the vampires I fought had familiars... And now I remember how annoying it was, because their familiars might beat mine!" He said, drawing Cassul. But suddenly, Sabrina's arm stretched out to clear the distance between them and snatched Cassul from his hand. "No! Hey hey! Stop that! That's mine!" He snapped.

"Not anymore. Its mine now. And so are you." She said, the entire time during the battle between Baskerville and the hydra, Sabrina had sent her blood out to his feet and started dissolving him.

"Oh... Now I get it." Alucard said with a smirk. Suddenly, he stopped dissolving, turning back to his normal form and began pulling more of her blood in, starting to pull the hydra and even Sabrina in along with him.

"W-what?! No! Stop it!" She said, trying to pull her blood back and get away from him, but to no avail.

"You're a creature of pure blood. This gives you incredible powers of blood manipulation and alteration, but it also makes you vulnerable to someone with stronger blood manipulation. Now this whole fight has made me hungry and I don't have any Count Chocula, so you'll have to do. So be a good little girl and let me absorb you." He explained.

 **End Music**

Suddenly, Alucard got a call on his phone. "Yello?" He asked.

"Alucard, are you facing a 10 year old girl with blood manipulation powers?" Integra asked.

"Oh, good, look's like there's no need for a field report, then." He said.

"Stand down. She is not your enemy." She said.

"As someone she decapitated, I disagree." He said.

"Alucard!" She snapped.

"Alright, fine!" He said, ceasing his absorption of Sabrina.

"They are members of the Blade clan. In away, they're much like the Hellsing Organization, except they're all demons and they're based in Japan. I've met with the leader of their clan and we've created an alliance. Meaning you can't eat their children." She said.

"Fine. I'm not interested in children anyway. I'm not a Catholic Priest." Alucard said, leaving.

"What... Just happened?" Sabrina asked.

Suddenly, Shizune appeared, picking Sabrina up and helping her back to her feet. "Your father and I found out about Alucard and the people he worked for. We believed it'd be in our mutual benefit to combine our forces. And this proved right, otherwise we might have lost you. So now, we're in agreement, if either of our groups ever have an emergency situation, we'll offer our aid." She explained.

Sabrina understood, before looking back to where her opponent stood when he almost defeated her. "Alucard..." She said.

* * *

Ten years later, Integra looked at her desk in concern. Vampire attacks and sightings were becoming more and more common. Alucard was an invaluable asset, but not even he could handle every situations. There had been many times when Alucard was in the field and two or three different situations happened at a time. And of course, when Alucard did his job, he'd always leave hundreds of thousands of dollars in collateral damage, to the point such levels of damage were referred to as 'The Alucard amount'. "So that's our situation, Sabrina." Integra explained to Sabrina, now a beautiful and even deadlier 20 year old young woman.

"Understood. I will not fail you." She agreed.

"And are you sure you'll be okay working with-" Integra started, before...

Alucard suddenly walked into the room through a wall. "Ooh, it's not even my birthday yet and you already got me my present." Alucard said, believing Sabrina to be a hooker, as her combat outfit had changed from full body ninja garb to a blood red bikini, but she kept her long scarf.

"Less clothing means more mobility, pervert." She explained.

"I see. Well, have you gotten any stronger since our fight 10 years ago?" He asked.

"Of course. I was only 10. At the level I'm at now, I doubt you'd even be a challenge for me." She said fiercely.

"Impressive. I'm looking forward to seeing you prove it." He said with a smirk.

* * *

 **So that's the beginning of this new story! Sorry if it was short. It was a little rushed, since I tried to get it out before Halloween. But Alucard and Sabrina have begun their uneasy partnership. How will this change the story? Will those who died instead survive? Or will history repeat itself? Only time will tell. And don't worry, Seras will still appear in the story, Sabrina hasn't replaced her. You can't have a Hellsing story without the big tittied police girl!  
**


End file.
